Is There a Happily Ever After?
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: Inside for full summary! Since it's long. Here's a short version: Medieval!AU just for a little and then it will be the future, When an Mage/Angel and a Demon come on Earth in search for a true love, they must find one that will accept who they are so the immortal will become human again and live with their loved one. Horrible summary! Good story though well interesting story!


**-Is There a Happily Ever After-**

**Summary: Arthur a Mage who has been killed in the Middle Ages has been roaming around searching for someone who loves him; When a Mage/Angel and Demon come on Earth in search for their loved one, they must find one that will accept who they are, so the immortal will become human again and live with their loved one.. But the problem is that Arthur has turned himself into a normal high schooler, but no one truly loves him, or is there? Medieval!AU just for a little and then it will be the future . Don't like? Don't read.**

**A/N: Made this a while ago, finally got my confidence up to post this. Mage=Angels (I've made Mages instead of Angels but you can view it as a Angel if you'd like)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I only own this plot**

* * *

3rd person POV

_The wind blew through the empty streets as everyone scurry home. The sky was a light shade of gray it made everything seems so depressing. Smokes come out of everyone's homes; the rats were also in a hurry to get home. The Lord of the town had on heavy coats along with a warm fireplace. Winter had come at last._

_There was a boy named Arthur Kirkland who had a good relation with the Lord of the town. Arthur walked away from the village to the mountain which was near the village, he's always there whenever he's sad or needed to think. No one ever goes to that mountain, there was a rumor from a long time ago that someone got killed and was thrown down the mountain, but the murderer had made sure that it looked like it was an accident. Arthur was an amazing magician in the town. His parents thought it was nothing but trouble so they disowned him. Now Arthur lives alone in a good home provided by the lord._

"_Hello kid." Footsteps were getting closer along with a shadow. Arthur turned around to face the stranger, but the man's face was covered with a black scarf._

"_I'm not a kid!" Arthur sent a death glare to the man._

"_Well, I have found a feisty one huh?" The man chuckled as he took another step towards Arthur._

"_What?" _

"_Arthur have you ever wondered what the world will be like without you?" Arthur could see the man smirk behind his scarf._

"…"

"_Everyone hates you, your magic is stupid, your parents disowned you, and you don't have any friends. Those people who were hurrying to go home were trying to get away from you and the harsh weather." The man was a little more closer to Arthur now._

"_W-what?" Arthur was suddenly frozen in place. He couldn't move nor speak._

"_You know…" He was only 4 inches away from Arthur's face. He leaned down and whispered. "I could help you get away from this pain you're feeling."_

"_I-I don't need that! I'm perfectly happy!"_

"_No you're not, your lips say you're happy, but your heart and eyes says otherwise." The man chuckled slightly._

"_You're sick you know that?" Arthur was stepping back; little did he know he was only a foot away from falling._

"_You should watch out kid…" The man suddenly pulled out something, and struck it into Arthur's chest. Before Arthur can react he was plunging down._

"_Kid! Your mission is…" Arthur couldn't hear what the man was saying anymore. He was falling and was bleeding at the same time. He could see that the man had walked away before he blacked out._

"_Your mission is to find someone who truly loves you…" _

_The next day Arthur was supposed to be performing in front of all the residents in town including the Lords, but he didn't show up on time so everyone got worried Arthur was never late! He was only early! After an hour when Arthur still didn't show up they decided to split into search groups. After about 2 hours of searching the lords had also sent out a search group Arthur had made him a lot of money so he had to make sure he was found. Finally after a good search of 6 hours in total a knight had found him and had told everyone to go to the mountains near the village. Everyone was shocked to hear that Arthur would be near there. Everyone decided to take a risk to go near that cursed mountain. After everyone got there, including Arthur's family they saw something that will hunt them forever. Arthur had been murmured and pushed. There were cries and scream floating in the air that had frozen in place. It had felt like forever before everyone left. When everyone left there was only one thing that everyone wanted to know, and the thing is why didn't the murderer try to cover it up?_

* * *

It's been almost a million years since Arthur had died. Arthur had returned to earth 3 years after his death along with a few other Mages, and Demons who were also in search for someone who loves them. He's been searching for someone who truly loves him and the man who killed him for a long time now, most of the Mages and Demons that had come with him had found someone and is living a good life with their loved ones right now. Sometimes Arthur just wants to stop searching and rest, but of course he couldn't he could never rest happily if he doesn't find someone who will love him.

"Bloody hell, my head hurts." This was the first time in years since Arthur had turned himself into a human form in order to find someone. Today he has to begin school as a normal teenager.

"I heard we're getting a new student!" Alfred was running through the halls trying to be the superhero of delivering news.

"Chico, we already know." Antonio a Spanish boy with dark brown hair and sparkly green eyes was standing in front of Alfred blocking his way.

"Amérique everyone has heard the new enough." Francis a French boy who had silky blond hair and blue eyes complained coming behind Antonio.

That was true Alfred had been screaming the same news for two weeks! It was driving everyone crazy! He had promised not to say it again yesterday, but today was when the new kid finally comes so Alfred is getting a little carries away.

"Yeah! You promised not to say it again, but you did which so UNAWESOME! The AMESOME me would _never_ do anything like that!" Gilbert the Albino boy who had platinum blond hair and red-violet eyes appeared from somewhere.

"Sorry dudes but you know how I am! I want to know about this new kid!" Alfred was an American boy with blond hair with a piece of hair standing in the middle of his head and he had sky blue eyes. He also had a smile which all girls will fall in love with. He is the quarterback of the school's football team. He is friends with almost everyone!

"Well, Chico come on then." The Bad Touch Trio and Alfred all walked toward their homeroom.

"Students as you all heard from Alfred we do have a new student. Please be nice to him." The teacher announced as she motioned a messy blond haired boy up to her. When he turned around everyone studied him, when everyone reached his forehead everyone gasped.

"Before you people ask what the bloody hell is that thing on your forehead I'll personally tell you, this is called an eyebrow." Arthur had always hated when people ask him what is that thing on your forehead even when he was alive. Arthur looked around the classroom and his eyes landed on Francis. Francis knew who Arthur was, because Francis himself was a demon they had come to earth together a few years ago.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Please to meet you all." A few snickered at his introduction while a few just smiled.

"Arthur please sit with Francis in the back." Arthur nods as he made his way back to sit with the person he's hated on since they were alive. Francis and Arthur had met each other while they were alive, Francis's parents had moved to England from France, but not long after they moved there and becoming friends with Arthur Francis had died of the Plague which was roaming around the town and killed millions of people.

"Bonjour!" Francis greeted cheerfully.

"Shut it frog." Arthur hissed as he took a seat.

"Same as always eh?"

As lunch came around Arthur was standing in the lunchroom looking for a same place to eat his food. Before he knew it someone was dragging him towards a table full of tough looking boys.

"Hello! My name is Alfred F. Jones! I'm in your homeroom; I hope we can become friends!"

"Yeah, I saw you." Arthur sat down as they reached the table. A couple of the boys looked at him and burst into laughter.

"Guys what's so funny?" Alfred asked through a mouthful of fries.

"Dude you should take a look at this guy's eyebrows! They're huge!"

"Shut it!" Arthur stood up and walked away but only to be pulled over by Francis.

"Francis what the bloody hell do you need?"

"Mon Cher I see you still haven't found anyone."

"Don't put your nose in my business!"

"Mon Cher don't say that."

"Just tell me what you want!"

"I want to say merci."

"For?"

"For at least helping me when I caught the plague."

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"Merci."

* * *

"_Someone! Help!" Arthur was running everywhere in the town in search for a doctor._

"_Yes lad what do you need?" A man showed up out of nowhere but Arthur wanted to save his one and only friend so he told him as he dragged the man._

"_You see my friend suddenly begin to puke blood, and get these weird things on his skin." The man suddenly looks frightened._

"_Sure I'll check him out."_

_After they had reached where Arthur had left Francis the man quickly began to check on him. After a good 2-3 hours the man finally stopped and said, "I'm sorry but you're friend had caught the plague." Arthur couldn't believe it now what is he going to say to Francis's parents?!_

"_Oh… Thank you though." Arthur thanked the man when he offered him money he wouldn't take it instead he just quickly left._

_After a while of apologizing to Francis of calling him frog and making fun of him Arthur finally got up and went over to Francis's home. When he got there Mrs. Bonnefoy opened the door looking cheerful when she saw that Arthur had been crying and Francis wasn't with him she was worried. She let him in and asked him where was Francis. Arthur was quiet at first but then he begins to say "I'm so so sorry Mrs. Bonnefoy! I tried! I tried everything!" He was sobbing. When Mr. Bonnefoy came back he saw that his wife and his son's friend were crying he immediately knew something was up. "What happened?" After a while Mrs. Bonnefoy stopped her tears and begins to explain what had happened to their son. After a long time of explaining including with some tears there was a tense silence. Mr. Bonnefoy was shocked he didn't know what to do if he moves back to France he's going to past the disease to more people but if they stay there they will die. Both choices don't have many differences they were all going to die no matter what. After a while Mr. Bonnefoy thanked Arthur for being friends with Francis and at least trying to help get help for Francis._

* * *

"Whatever."

"I saw them."

"huh?"

"I saw my parents move back to France and was quickly died."

"…I'm sorry."

"Ah non is all behind us now! We have a mission! Oh I think the quarterback might have an interest in you." Francis wiggled his eyebrows as he looked over at Alfred.

"You bloody frog!"

"Just saying be careful with him." Francis warned as he walked away.

After lunch Arthur looked for his next class, Gym, he suddenly found it after a while. He walked in and saw there were so many humans! He had to force himself to walk over to Francis who was talking with Antonio and Gilbert.

"Ah! Mon Cher you're in this class as well?"

"Shut it!"

"Ohnohnohnohn! Don't look now but someone is staring at you."

"Why you bloody frog! I can put you back in time and make you die of eating a cake!"

"Aw, you hurt me!"

"Yeah no problem."

"Get a partner and get a basketball!" The gym teacher yelled.

"Francis…? Ah he left." Francis had ditched Arthur to be partners with one of the girls.

"Hey, do you want be partners? You don't have to if you don't want…Arthur-kun" Someone said behind.

That voice…it sounds so familiar…too familiar…

* * *

**A/N: Please review, favorite if you can. If you have any discomfort PM me and I'll see what I can do**


End file.
